


The losers

by your_new_boyfriend



Series: Broken Records [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Author projecting onto Bill Denbrough, Bill's father is abusive, F/M, M/M, Misgendering, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stitches, Trans Bill Denbrough, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, deadnaming, his mom's alright though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_new_boyfriend/pseuds/your_new_boyfriend
Summary: Heyyy before you get started I'd like to mention a few things!A) Bill Denbrough has glasses in the book, which is why he has them in this fic.B) Georgie Denbrough is aliveC) the losers are fourteen in this ficAnd D) I'm trans (FtM), I have a stutter, and I have anxiety so don't start with the "You don't know how to write _____"
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Maira Stine (OC)
Series: Broken Records [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596175
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy before you get started I'd like to mention a few things! 
> 
> A) Bill Denbrough has glasses in the book, which is why he has them in this fic. 
> 
> B) Georgie Denbrough is alive 
> 
> C) the losers are fourteen in this fic
> 
> And D) I'm trans (FtM), I have a stutter, and I have anxiety so don't start with the "You don't know how to write _____"

Eddie Kaspbrak couldn’t breath. His binder seemed unusually tight around his ribs and he was faced with walking into his house after a weekend with the losers. He resisted pulling his inhaler out of his pocket as Richie’s words echoed in his head. 

“Listen Eds, you don’t need that thing. You have anxiety not asthma. Just try and take deep breaths to calm yourself down. That thing is doing more harm than good, trust me.” 

And Eddie did. He trusted Rich so much he shoved his inhaler into his backpack and out of sight. 

He managed to make it to his lawn before collapsing. He tried (and failed) to control his breathing and ended up gasping for air. He shook his head and got up. He pulled on Richie’s hoodie hoping that it would cover the fact that he was binding. 

The doorknob seemed searing and he slid in his key and turned it. 

“ELIZABETH? IS THAT YOU?” His mother called from the living room. 

He choked down his dysphoria and made his voice as feminine as possible. “Uh yeah mom it’s me.” 

He cringed at the high voice as it hung in the air. “Ah well I called you in a prescription and I would like it if you would go get it,” his mom called out for him. 

“Okay mom I’ll be back in a bit!” he called before slipping out the door and falling against it. He took a deep breath and almost screamed. Was this what his summer was going to be like? Sliding between self hate and his mother, and a somewhat non dysphoric time with the losers? 

If so he was in for one heck of a time. 

Bill Denbrough lay in his backyard, knowing he had to take off his binder, but avoiding nonetheless. His eight-year-old brother, Georgie sat next to him talking about whatever dinosaur or sea creature he had discovered this week. 

“And it flies, and it’s super cool! Right Billy?” Georgie’s words broke Bill’s train of thought. 

“Uh y-yeah super cool,” Bill mumbled. 

Georgie went back to his ranting and bill laid his head back on the grass daring to nod off before his phone buzzed with a call. 

He looked at the I.D. and found it was Bev. He told Georgie he would be back in a few minutes and stepped inside to accept the call. 

“Hey B-b-bev, what’s up? You r-rarely just call,” He spoke, the phone cupped to his face. 

“I must’ve messaged you about twenty times and you didn’t answer so I figured this was the best course of action,” Bev responded. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I w-was with Guh-guh-georgie.” 

“Yeah well about that, Eddie is currently at my house, having a dysphoria induced breakdown and I thought you, being trans and all, would be the best person to call for this.” 

Bill nodded against the screen. “K, let me change and I’ll be over in a few minutes.” 

Bev hung up and Bill leaned out the back door to talk to Georgie. 

“Hey Guh-Georgie I have to g-go over to B-b-bevs house for a b-bit. Okay? I’ll be back in a f-few hours.” He spoke the sun blurring his younger brother’s face. 

“Okay Billy! I’ll see you later!” Georgie called from across the lawn, quickly turning back to his book.

Bill ran up to his room and replaced his binder with a sports bra, and shoved his glasses on his face before running down the stairs, out the door, and onto his bike. 

He peddled the fifteen minutes to Beverly’s house and found the door unlocked. 

“W-w-why is the d-door unlocked? W-won’t you dad b-b-be ma-mad?” Bill asked Bev, who was sitting on the couch. 

“Nah, he’s on a business trip, so I’ve got the apartment to myself for a few weeks.” Bev smirked. 

“W-w-where’s Eh-eddie?” Bill looked around the small living room. 

“He’s in my room, I forced him out of his binder and swaddled him in blankets. He’s doing better than he was earlier, but then again that’s not a high bar.” 

“Is Richie c-coming over?” 

“No I figured it was best not to worry him.” Bev sat up and motioned at Bill to follow her. 

She led him to her small bedroom where, just like she had said, Eddie was sitting on the bed, swaddled in blankets, looking like he was going to die (and to be honest he didn’t blame Eds, he knew what it was like to have dysphoria just hit you like a freight train). 

And so Bill and Bev sat with Eddie until Bill got a call from his mom telling him he had to go home for dinner, and Eddie decided he needed to leave as well. 

They waved Bev goodbye and got on their bikes before parting ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all, as you can see i'm back on my bullshit
> 
> Some warnings for this chapter   
> Mentioned abuse!   
> Homophobic language!   
> Homophobic slurs!   
> Misgendering!   
> And Deadnaming! 
> 
> as always, stay safe folks and tell me if you think any warnings should be added!

When Bill got home his mother was setting the dinner table and asked him to go get Georgie. By the time Georgie and Bill got to the table Bill’s father was already there, stone faced and brooding, as always. To be completely honest, Bill wasn’t even sure why his mother was still married to the asshole that was his father. He treated everyone in the house like garbage, and most days did nothing but sit in his workshop and drink. 

Bill swallowed and sat down, avoiding both his father's gaze and the anxiety swelling in his chest. He could feel another transphobic lecturing coming on, and he shot Gerogie a glance as warning. 

“So, Bianca, you still on that fuckin tranny kick are ya?” Annnnd there it is. 

His mother sighed. “Not around Georgie, Sam.” 

Not around Georgie. So it didn’t matter that the words were spoken to Bill, it simply mattered that they fell on Georgie’s young ears. Not like his father had called Georgie a fggot for wearing pink, or that he had once sent him sprawling for saying that “No his name is Bill! Not Bianca! And he is a boy, not a girl!” 

No, not at all. 

“What do you mean ‘not around Georgie’? Little kid has gotta learn not to be fucking faggot tranny hasn’t he? If he doesn’t get it stuck in his brain then he’ll end up like little fuck up Bianca here.” At the end of his rant he glared at Bill. As if Bill was the bad influence around here, as if Bill was the reason for all of the world's downfalls. 

Georgie looked down at his food. Bill could almost hear the silent protests coming out of Gerogie’s mouth. But he didn’t dare speak up, not when their father was in one of his moods. 

“And your friend, Elizabeth Kaspbrak, isn’t she a fuckin tranny too?” Bill just looked down at his plate. “Yeah, I thought so, well you best not let that mother of hers know, then you’ll never see her again.” 

Bill nodded and excused himself, choosing to take himself out of the equation before him and his father got in another shouting match, which almost always ended in a bruise (or multiple) that didn’t always fall of Bill, and Georgie was too young to have to be covering up his bruises with foundation. 

Not even thirty minutes later Bill could hear Georgie slowly padding up the stairs. The small boy opened Bill’s door and made his way to where Bill was sitting on the bed. 

“I saw you didn’t eat anything so I brought you some crackers,” Georgie said as he pulled a sleeve of ritz out of his jacket pocket.   
Bill smiled and took the crackers. “Suh-sorry you had t-to hear that Guh-Georgie.” 

“It’s not your fault, it’s dads,” Georgie said. 

Bill nodded and hugged Georgie, and before long the small boy was asleep. Bill picked up the child and carried him to his room. He tucked him in and shut off the lamp, before quietly walking back to his room. 

For some reason Bill had still not let on to the losers about the issues he faced at home. He knew they would help him and Georgie out in any way possible as they had done with Eddie, and later Bev. But something in his gut convinced him not to. Maybe it was the act he had to keep up to be the strong leader, the boy who defeated Pennywise at age thirteen. 

Or maybe it was the fact that Bill knew that if his father ever found out that he told (as he seemed to find everything else out) that it would not end well for him and Georgie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what do ya think of ol' Billiam's father? ;) 
> 
> don't worry I hate him too 
> 
> Comment if you liked the story cowards


End file.
